Queen of Diamonds
by Atg543
Summary: Brooke Penelope Davis will do anything, or anyone, for diamonds. Each gem tells her that she is worth something that she is wanted by someone. But then a guy comes along who might make her realize that there could be something of more value. Brucas.
1. I Can Give You Diamonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

**Note: This is a Brucas. This idea came to me and I was forced to write it out. Please let me know what y'all think! **

**Queen of Diamonds**

Brooke Penelope Davis scanned the room lazily. The party was boring; she would much rather be back at home, lying in her king sized bed, drinking a glass of expensive wine while watching re-runs of old horror movies. But she needed to keep up her appearances – she needed to keep her face a constant in everyone's mind. So here she was, slowly sipping her fourth glass of champagne while pretending to listen to the very unattractive (but very wealthy) man next to her.

"Penelope?" He asked, running a rough hand down her bare arm to get her attention. She always told everyone that her name was Penelope. It was more elegant and unique – something that was remembered. Only a few people ever called her Brooke, and those people had stopped talking to her long ago.

Brooke turned to look at him, bringing a tight smile to her lips, "yes?" She had been blessed with a intriguing, husky voice, one that made seduction easy. The man was noticeably turned on; she could see it in his eyes, and his pants. Disgusting, she thought to herself, the man had to been in his forties. But again, he was rich. That's what mattered.

"Penelope, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere more…quiet." He tried to copy her raspy voice, but he only made himself sound older.

Brooke turned her gaze away from him, taking another sip of her champagne. She could probably take one night with the guy if she had a few more glasses of champagne. The diamonds that he would shower her with would surely be worth the awful sex. Plus, she'd had worse. But for some reason she wasn't really in the mood. Maybe it was in fact her lack of alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that she had just been out with a guy last night. She didn't know.

"Why would you want to leave such a wonderful party?" She asked, eyes still running over faces in the room. Some people she recognized, some she didn't. It was mostly the women who she didn't recognize – what did they matter to her. She let their faces remain blurry – that way she couldn't see their judgmental looks.

Brooke felt his hot breath on her neck as he moved closer to her, placing a hand on her waist. "I can give you diamonds."

XXXX

Brooke let him pull off her black Versace dress and hold her in all the wrong places. It was worse tonight since she hadn't gotten those extra glasses of champagne. This guy, Larry something, had been eager. Too eager to hold off for any amount of time.

"Penelope," he whispered, running a hand through her hair. She tilted her head back so she wouldn't have to look at his face. That would be too much sober.

"First the diamonds." She whispered back, grabbing her bra clasp and holding it in place before he could make a move for it.

He grumbled, frustrated, but moved away from Brooke and towards his dresser. Brooke walked towards the window and gazed out on the lights of Seattle. For once it wasn't raining and the streets were full of people taking advantage of the cool, night weather. A young couple held hands as they walked down the sidewalk together. The beautiful, curly haired blond opened her mouth as if she were laughing. Brooke frowned. How unrealistic. For all she knew, the blond could be screaming.

Before she could over think the scene, she felt the ice-cold touch of white gold hit her bare neck. Looking down, she ran a hand over the beautiful necklace that was now adorning her body. It was certainly beautiful – one of the most beautiful pieces she had received in a while. There had to be at least twenty three-carat diamonds stringed together. The cost was almost too much to think about.

"Beautiful." She whispered, dropping her hand from the necklace and turning around to face the man who had fastened the clasp.

"Are you ready now?" He mumbled, although he was already unhooking her bra strap.

Brooke didn't say anything; she just focused on the diamonds. They were worth it. She was worth it.

XXXX

"Do you need anything..." The man awkwardly reached for his wallet as Brooke pulled her shawl over her shoulders.

"Just the diamonds." She said with as much dignity as she could. That's all she needed, she reassured herself as she walked out the door.

XXXX

Brooke threw herself down onto her bed, relaxing into the warm bedding. Her sheets smelled of cinnamon, a smell that never changed since no one but her was ever allowed into them. Brooke allowed herself to relax for a few minutes before getting up to shower.

Her bathroom was nothing like her bedroom. Where her bedroom looked like it was made for a queen, her bathroom looked like it was pulled from a tiny log cabin somewhere in the mountains.

Brooke gazed at her reflection. She was beautiful- there was no vanity in that because it was completely true. Her hazel eyes somehow shined against her deep, chocolate hair. Her dimples, although not showing with her current expression, were a feature that many envied.

Brooke took off her jacket, exposing her tiny, black dress and her new necklace.

The diamonds glittered against her skin, the bathroom lights reflecting their many facets. Each glimmer told her that she was worth it. Each diamond told her that she was worth something of substance.

Brooke carefully unclasped the necklace, and opened her jewelry box. There were twenty other pieces in there. Rings, bracelets, earrings, pendants, necklaces, and even a tiara. There had been more, but some had to be sold to afford her apartment and clothing.

After showering, Brooke opened the box again and put on the necklace along with a pink satin nightgown. She made her way over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of outrageously expensive red wine.

Burying herself in her cover, her wet hair pulled into a loose bun and her necklace glimmering for only her eyes, Brooke drank half the bottle while thoughtlessly watching Psycho.

This was happiness.

XXXX

"Miss Davis?" A soft voice called from the other side of her door. "An invitation has arrived."

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, which began to water due to the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"Come in Rodger," She called out, sitting up and pulling her loose waves back into her ponytail.

The concierge, an old man, bald and short, entered, holding an envelope and a brown paper bag.

"How are you this Saturday morning? Or should I say afternoon?" Rodger smiled, a sweet smile that reminded Brooke of the grandfather she had only met once.

"I'm perfect." She smiled back, taking the envelope and the brown paper bag. She already knew what was in the bag – a fresh croissant. Rodger's wife always made croissants on Saturdays and Rodger never failed to bring Brooke one.

The envelope she guessed was for another party. Breaking the seal, she found out that she was right. The party was for that night, and a there was a special request for her attendance.

The invitation wasn't addressed to Brooke, or to Penelope. Instead, it was addressed to The Queen of Diamonds. That's how she was known around the city. Sometimes, that's how she knew herself.

After a while, people came to know Brooke, or Penelope, or the Queen of Diamonds, for her beauty and willingness to do almost anything, or anyone, for a diamond. People didn't care why diamonds, they didn't even really care about her. But even the judgmental women knew that it wasn't a party unless she was there. Men, even though there were other beautiful women, would line up to give Brooke diamonds for one night with her. It didn't matter that she would only stay for a few hours, or that she would never take diamonds from a man twice. There was something about her that kept people wondering and wanting to see more of her.

"Another party?" Rodger asked as he corked the wine bottle Brooke had been drinking from and placed it in the refrigerator.

"Looks like it," Brooke shrugged, falling back into her pillows. She needed a new dress but wasn't looking forward to the shopping trip. For a second she wondered if she should just stay in since the necklace she had received last night was more than enough, but then she wondered if one could ever be told they were worth something too many times.

"Be careful Miss Davis." Rodger warned for the millionth time.

"Always." Brooke responded once more.

XXXX

Brooke walked into the party with her head held high. She was wearing an amazingly short, bright, yellow dress that had a delicate shine to it and left nothing the imagination. Strappy gold heels were laced to her manicured feet. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a loose chignon bun. Her makeup was dramatic, but tasteful. As always, she wore no jewelry. That would come later.

The party had already begun, and Brooke thankfully grabbed a flute of strawberry champagne from a passing waiter.

She wore nothing nor said anything that would identify her as the Queen of Diamonds. People who wanted to know found out one way or another. Brooke didn't care how they managed.

Making her way through the crowd of beautiful people, Brooke finished two more flutes. She felt much better than the night before.

"Excuse me, Penelope?" She heard a voice from behind her and turned around. A relatively attractive man, probably in his late thirties, was standing behind her, holding out another glass of champagne.

"Yes?" She replied, taking a sip of the drink, feeling herself smile as the bubbles stung her throat.

The guy wasted no time, placing a hand on Brooke's arm. "My name is Dan Scott. I just though I'd introduce myself to you. I have heard much about you-"

"Dad." A voice interrupted him, and Brooke turned her gaze to the new man standing in her presence.

He was younger, probably her age, which meant he was probably around twenty-three. Unlike his father, he had light blond hair that was messy, but in a way that made it look like it was done on purpose. But what caught Brooke's gaze the most were his eyes. They were the purest blue that she had ever seen in her life, like the sky after the clearing of a rainstorm.

"Oh, hello Lucas. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it tonight." The older Scott smiled, but in a way that made Brooke uneasy.

"Is that girl here with you tonight?" He questioned, a certain amount of venom in his voice.

"You mean Peyton, my girlfriend of four years? Yeah, she is right over there." He pointed towards the bar, and Brooke couldn't help herself from looking.

Surprise hit her hard when she saw who Peyton was. It was the beautiful, curly haired blond she had seen walking down the street from the night before. Strange how she hadn't recognized Lucas as the boy.

"Well, that's nice." Dan shrugged, turning back to Brooke. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Penelope, this is Lucas, my son. Lucas, this is Penelope."

Brooke politely shook his hand, smiling the correct amount and saying the proper, "nice to meet you."

"How do you know each other?" Lucas asked, dropping Brooke's hand.

"We just met tonight, but I think I will enjoy getting to know her better" Dan smirked as if enjoying his private joke and for the first time in a long time, Brooke felt dirty.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Penelope. I have to get back over there, but I'm sure I'll talk to you again sometime tonight." He smiled at Brooke for a moment and then turned to Dan, "Dad."

With that he was gone. Brooke watched him walk towards the girl, wrapping an arm around her waist. She twisted into his arms and laughed – this time there was no chance it was a scream. The way Lucas used his blue eyes to look at her made Brooke feel strange, as if she was missing out on something wonderful.

As she was watching them, he turned and locked gazes with her. Brooke's breath caught in her throat, and something was exchanged in their locked gazes that Brooke couldn't figure out.

S

he caught herself wondering for a second if maybe there was something more valuable than diamonds. Perhaps-

"I can give you diamonds." She heard the whisper in her ear at the exact moment the blond haired boy turned his gaze back on his blond haired girl.

What had she been thinking? Brooke tried to remember, but the champagne was getting to her.

"Okay." She turned away from Lucas and stared at his father, "Let's go"

XXXX

A/N: Please, please, please review! This came to me and I had to get it out! Please tell me what you think!


	2. The Beginning of Her End

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I loved them. This story has become a fire in me, and I can't wait to go on this journey. Once again, this is a Brucas – some of you were asking. Now, on to the chapter.

XXXX

Brooke stepped out into the cool night air. It was a perfect night. Once again there was no rain and the sky was so clear Brooke couldn't count all the stars that were visible.

"They are pulling the car around." Dan walked up to her, tainting her pure thoughts about the stars.

"Okay." She said with no emotion. This wasn't about emotion.

"Would you like your present now?" He asked, leaning into her, forcing her to smell his awful cologne. Brooke couldn't stand the way he called it a present, as if he was giving it to her out of the goodness of his heart.

She didn't respond, but he pulled a long box out of the pocket of his jacket and placed it in her cold hands.

Brooke ran her thumb over the soft velvet that promised a necklace or bracelet inside.

Opening the box, Brooke gasped. A perfectly polished hand went to her mouth, her lip-gloss sticking to her palm.

Inside was the most extraordinary piece of jewelry she had ever seen. A huge yellow, pear shaped diamond hung like a teardrop from a string of white diamonds.

Speechless, Brooke cautiously touched the yellow stone, the warmth soothing her fingertips.

"It's a canary diamond. This piece is one of a kind. One million dollars."

Brooke's eyes widened, if that was even a possibility. One million dollars was about to be placed around her neck.

"It's perfect that it matches your dress," He laughed, taking the necklace out of the box. Brooke just stood still, gazing at the now empty box.

"This was made for you." Dan brought his voice to a whisper as he strung the necklace around her neck.

Brooke's chest felt heavy as the diamonds rested on her chest. This was different. She didn't feel right about wearing this. It was too much, but at the same time not enough. Something had changed. She wanted to run, throw the necklace back at this guy. However, she couldn't bring herself to move. If she turned him down, what would become of her? He was obviously very powerful if he could afford a million dollar necklace for a girl he was going to spend one night with. There was no way out.

"Dan?" Another voice called out just as the car pulled up.

Dan spun around quickly, knocking into Brooke's shoulder and causing her to stumble a bit.

"Francis! How are you?" Dan said loudly, and Brooke knew something wasn't right.

She started back up the stairs towards the party – she would just wait inside until the conversation was over.

"Miss Penelope. What an amazing necklace you are wearing." Francis, a man whom she had seen many times at different parties, but never received diamonds from, direct his gaze on her.

"Why thank you. Mr. Scott just-"

"Let her try them on." Dan finished, running up to the step where she was standing. "Here, I think that's enough. Let's put it back in the box. We don't want Francis' wife to spy her anniversary present before tomorrow."

Brooke stood frozen on the step as Dan unclasped the necklace and removed it from her neck. Had he planned on stealing that necklace?

"Here you are Francis. Since you are here, I'll just give you the necklace now and we won't have to meet up tomorrow." Dan smiled a nasty smile at Francis, who took the necklace quickly, probably aware of the situation, Brooke assumed.

"Thank you Dan for acquiring this for me. You are the best jeweler in the city." Francis smiled, placing the necklace in his pocket. "And you my dear, really are the Queen of Diamonds. The necklace suited you finely." With that, he turned and reentered the party, leaving Brooke and Dan on the stairs, staring after him.

Dan Scott is a jeweler. So he couldn't have really been trying to steal the necklace…He had been pretending to give Brooke the necklace in order to get into her bed. He was going to take the necklace back.

"Penelope, this was a misunderstanding, I am –"

"Sick." She finished, turning away from him quickly and running up the stairs. She needed to call a cab, and to grab one more of those strawberry champagne flutes would be nice.

Hurrying through the party while still looking put together was a trick that Brooke had perfected easily. She was always on the move at parties, making sure everyone saw her.

But tonight was different. The whole situation with Dan had been awful, and her mind wasn't on being the center of attention (at least the male attention) for once.

"Shit." She whispered, forgetting her manners as she crashed into someone. "I mean sorry." She corrected, looking up to meet the gaze of whoever she had just knocked the wind out of.

"Shit works." He smiled, his blue eyes locking onto her own hazel pair. Lucas Scott. Just what she needed. Son of the devil.

"But sorry is proper." She smiled, spitting out a line of bullshit in order to redeem herself.

"Who cares about being proper?" He laughed, raising his eyebrows at her tight dress, which stood out among a crowd of mostly ball gowns.

"Everyone who matters." She said simply, throwing her gaze on the opera singer that had just taken stage.

"Well, I guess I don't matter then." Lucas joked, taking a sip of his own drink, which looked like some sort of milkshake. Brooke found herself enchanted by the way when he laughed, his whole face showed it, even those blue eyes. It scared her.

"I guess not." She replied quickly, not really caring that he looked hurt. It wasn't as if he would remember her in a week. Burning bridges was easy for Brooke – it was how she kept herself safe, and apparently safe and Scott did not go together.

Before Lucas could reply, she pushed passed him and lost herself in the crowd, or tried to. Her yellow dress had been meant for just the opposite.

Lucky for her, Lucas didn't come after her to yell or say some cutting comment. She quickly found the payphone and called a cab. It was time to go home.

XXXX

"Pretty night." He said behind her as she sat on the steps outside, waiting for her cab.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Brooke asked without turning around, hoping he'd take a hint and walk away.

Instead he countered, "Where's my dad?"

"You know what?" Brooke finally lost her last nerve. She was going to tell this guy off (without looking in his eyes of course because for some reason when he was looking at her she couldn't think correctly) for being just like his father.

"Ready?" A voice, paired with the tap tap of heels, traveled down the stone steps.

"Yeah, I just asked for the car." Brooke heard him say, but she didn't turn around.

"Peyton, this is Penelope." He said loudly, forcing Brooke to do the "polite" thing and turn around.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Brooke said, her voice a different tone than it had been moments ago.

"Nice to meet you too." Peyton smiled, her cheeks a beautiful shade of pink from the wind.

"Penelope is a friend of Dan's." Lucas offered to Peyton who just nodded, understanding what Lucas was obviously implying.

"I just met him tonight, actually." Brooke corrected, standing up as she saw her cab coming down the street. "And I don't think I'm going to be seeing much more of him if I can control it. Honestly, he's disgusting." On that note, Brooke hurried to her cab.

She was surprised as she heard laughter before slamming the door of the cab. She would have preferred screaming.

XXXX

"Back early tonight Miss Davis." Rodger smiled up at her from behind his newspaper.

"Thankfully." She smiled, handing him a hot chocolate she had picked up on her way in.

"Appreciate it." He said before taking a sip. "Your movie came in." H e added, motioning to her mailbox.

"What is it this time?" She asked, opening her tiny mailbox that rarely held anything other than Netflix movies or bills.

"Jaws." He replied setting down his paper, "that's a good one. I used to watch it all the time with my son. It came out when he was younger."

Brooke let on a tiny smile, wondering if she would ever have that kind of life – the kind where you watch movies with your kids and your husband makes you croissants every Saturday.

"Would you like to watch it with me?" She offered, shaking the DVD back and forth.

"I would love to, but I do have to watch the front door."

"Aw, you are just scared." She teased, a real smile coming to her lips and revealing her dimples.

Rodger laughed, shaking his paper and picking up his paper again, "Sleep well Miss Davis."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Brooke?" She asked, pulling the ponytail out of her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders.

"I guess a few more times." He replied, only his green eyes showing above the paper.

"Night Rodger."

"Goodnight."

XXXX

The Jaws theme music filled the large bedroom as Brooke tucked herself deep into her covers. She had her usual glass of wine and was wearing a simple pair of diamond earrings. They were the first diamonds she had ever received.

Growing up in the high life of the city, Brooke was used to luxury. Especially with the parents she had. When she was younger, she always knew when her parents were happy with her because that's when the gifts would come rolling in. Ponies, clothes, toys…anything and everything. She learned that people give you things of value when they think you have value.

But her parents didn't think she had value for long. They got tired of her, just like they tired of their boats and cars and clothes. They started ignoring her when she was sixteen and left her completely when she turned eighteen.

She stayed in Seattle because it was the only place she knew. At first, she worked a few jobs as a waitress or assistant or baby-sitter. But she missed her old life. She missed having people say, "That's Brooke Davis" in reverence like they had when her parents brought her to parties.

Everything started the night that she had decided to crash a party she was supposed to be working at. She spent half of her savings on a dress and shoes, not having enough to buy jewelry. She had done her hair and makeup up for the first time in months. When she stepped into the party, she felt alive for the first time in along time. People were looking at her – really looking at her. It felt amazing.

It was at that same party she received the earrings. A man, probably thirty at the time, had approached her, bluntly asking if she would like to leave the party.

Surprised, Brooke declined, telling the man that he didn't have a chance. Brooke could still remember the sound of his laugh as he explained he could change her mind.

"Diamonds," he'd told her, "You need diamonds."

"Excuse me?" She had asked while looking for an exit.

"You aren't wearing any jewelry. A girl like you should only wear diamonds. I can give you diamonds." Something in his words had made her feel so wanted and worthy of something more than baby-sitting jobs and crappy landlords. She went home with him that night, and he had given her the earrings. She had given him a lot more.

And that had been that. The beginning of her end.

XXXX

A/N : Let me know what you think! Please leave a little review!


	3. Queen of Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: I am blown away and so grateful for all the reviews. Seriously, y'all are amazing. I wish I had a better word than that, but really, thank you all so much. I am glad that people are interested in this alternate universe I have created for Brooke and Lucas! Now, on the next chapter.

XXXX

Sitting up in bed, Brooke wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead as her heart rate began to slow. Just a bad dream. She couldn't remember what the dream had been about. She could never remember her dreams.

The TV was back on the main menu of the Jaws DVD. Brooke didn't even remember when she had fallen asleep. Rolling slowly out of bed, careful not to step on her wine glass, Brooke glanced at the clock. 2 AM. Pretty early for a night like this. Usually she'd just be getting home.

After using the bathroom, Brooke laid back in bed and tried to fall back asleep, but she was now wide awake. Even the thrashing of a large mechanical shark couldn't hold her attention.

Getting up again, Brooke pulled on a heavy jacket over her nightgown and grabbed her purse. There was a coffee house a few streets down that stayed open all night. Rodger always warned her about walking down there at night alone, but Brooke figured she could take care of herself.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked as Brooke tiptoed through the lobby.

"Oh, hey Sammy. Just going to get a hot chocolate. Would you like anything?" Sammy was Rodger's younger brother. They both worked at Brooke's apartment complex. She was closer with Rodger, but Sammy was just as sweet.

"No thanks. My doctor says that I have to watch my weight." He grinned, as if it were a joke, which it probably was for Sammy, whose only resemblance to the frail Rodger was his baldhead.

"Alright," She shook her head laughing, "Let me know how that goes. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." She added as she stepped out the door, giving herself some extra time to enjoy her drink in the café.

"Okay. Be safe." He warned, just like Sammy would have.

Brooke responded, "Always."

XXXX

The streets were quiet – the way Brooke liked them. There was something about walking down an empty, barely lit street that comforted Brooke. Of course, it should have scared her – Seattle wasn't the crime capital of the world, but it certainly wasn't candy land. Brooke, however, had enough things to be scared of.

The coffee shop was empty except for the cashier who was half asleep when Brooke stepped in.

"Hey Oliver," Brooke smiled as he began preparing her hot chocolate without even having to ask what she wanted.

"Hey B" He smiled even though he was almost too tired to keep his eyes open, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope." She shrugged, not feeling the need to explain further. Brooke had met Oliver on one of her catering jobs. They had been the only two servers (three people hadn't showed up) and quickly became friends. He was trying to work his way through college, his parents not being able to afford much. Brooke was the one who had found him the job at this coffee shop. The long hours were hard on him though, especially during school, and Brooke knew he would move on soon. She just didn't want to think about that, because she didn't know when she'd get to see him once he quit.

"If you're so sleepy, why don't you just drink some coffee?" Brooke raised her eyebrows at the rows of coffee machines behind him.

"I have a test tomorrow…well, this morning, and if I drink coffee now I'll crash during my test. I have to wait a little longer so it won't wear off." He explained, pushing his long, black bangs off his forehead. He was really good looking. From the moment Brooke had seen him, she had been attracted to him. She still believed that he had felt a tiny thing for her as well at the time, but it flickered away soon enough.

Brooke had always been (and in her mind, would always be) an object of lust and nothing more- a flame that would quickly flicker out in the eyes of another. She was the queen of diamonds, not the queen of hearts.

"What about you B, what have you been up to? Still have that catering job?"

Brooke bit her lip. She had never told Oliver what she really did to make money and support herself because she knew he would freak. Plus, she already looked down on herself; she didn't need someone else doing it.

"Yeah, I'm still there. How's school?" She asked, changing to subject quickly.

"Hard, but I finally feel like I'm getting some where. I graduate soon." He smiled, showing that even though he was tired, he was happy.

Brooke knew that her tired smile held no happiness for things to come.

"That's really great Oliver. You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"I know B, you've kept me going a lot of times." He said, refilling her half empty cup. "Do you ever think about going to school? I mean you must have some money saved from all the catering."

Brooke shrugged, "I wouldn't know what to study."

Oliver laughed, "that's the point! You get to try a bunch of things and figure out what you want to do. I mean, you don't want to be a caterer all you life, right?"

"No." If only he knew how much she wished to be someone else.

"Well, think about it, Brooke. Now, tell me all about your latest movie obsession. Any thing really scary I should see?"

"You're looking at it." Brooke wanted to say, but instead she smiled, her dimple appearing on her cheek, and made herself forget about everything except for the fact that she was hanging out with a good friend. "Well, the other night I watched…"

XXXX

Brooke put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from spitting out her drink. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard.

After swallowing, she gasped for air, "You did not say that!"

Oliver smirked, "I did. I was completely embarrassed, but I did." His face turned red to confirm his embarrassment.

Brooke, who was sitting Indian style on the counter, her coat lying across her lap, leaned forward and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "It probably isn't a good idea to quote a line from _Meet the Parents_ if you are actually meeting your girlfriend's parents."

"Yeah, I got that. Thanks B." He joked dryly, even though he was smiling.

"So what did you-" Brooke began, but the chime of the door dinged, signaling that someone was coming in.

Brooke turned, prepared to hop off the counter, but the sight she saw made her freeze.

It was Lucas' girlfriend, Peyton. There was no mistaking her sharp good looks and perfect blonde hair. However, the thing that made Brooke freeze wasn't Peyton herself, it was the guy who her hand was linked to- a very attractive guy who definitely wasn't Lucas Scott. It was the guy she had seen her with through the window.

Brooke raised an eyebrow as Peyton's gaze caught her own. The blonde's smile faltered for only a moment. "Oh, hi again." She spoke up as they made their way to the counter.

"Josh, this is Penelope, Penelope, this is Josh." Josh reached out and shook Brooke's hand as she hopped down from the counter, pulling on her coat to cover up her nightgown.

"Penelope?" She heard Oliver question from behind her, but she spoke over him, "Nice to meet you, and nice to see you again."

It felt weird acting this way in front of Oliver, but she couldn't help it.

"I was just going though, so I'll let you order." She continued, flashing an "I'll explain later" look at Oliver.

"Alright." Peyton smiled briefly before placing her order (while Josh's arm secured itself around her waist).

When Brooke stepped out of the café, she had to laugh. Peyton was more like her than she thought. Actually, they were practically the same.

Brooke shot one last look into the café. Peyton and Josh were sitting close together, sharing one hot drink. Their hands were linked, and Peyton was smiling the same smile she had given to the blue-eyed Lucas earlier that night. What Brooke couldn't figure out was how she looked so in love with both of them. Peyton's face glowed the same as it had with Lucas, and her eyes seemed to merge themselves with Josh's, just as they had with the younger Scott. She was so…warm with both of them (very unlike the cold stare that Brooke's brown eyes usually held for her men).

As Brooke stared at the two, she suddenly felt the urge to cry. Peyton was nothing like the Queen of Diamonds. She was the Queen of Hearts.


	4. Cotton Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Awesome reviews!!! Thanks so much to every one! I really appreciate it! Wasn't the finale of One Tree Hill AMAZING! My favorite parts were the Spice Girl dance and the way it ended on Nathan and Lucas playing basketball. Perfect. I do have some bad news though – I have carpal tunnel. Yeah - any writer's worst nightmare. So, I'm going to be resting my hands more. Yepp- that means updates less often. I'm really sorry, trust me, I hate this. But hopefully it doesn't get too serious and I'll be back before you know it! I'm still writing, I just can't write as much as I want. So please hang in there. My next update will be for _Until the Tears Stop Falling_, and then this story. So for now, enjoy!

"_**No pressure, no diamonds."**__**  
**__**-**_**_Thomas Carlyle_**

What Brooke did with her days varied. Sometimes she would stay in, sometimes she would go to an art show, sometimes she would go see a movie, and sometimes she would go shopping. It all depended on her mood.

Today, Brooke wanted to get out of her apartment. She wanted to stop thinking about what she had seen last night. She wanted to know why she even cared. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater and brown knee boots, which she pulled up over her jeans. She picked out a diamond hairpin and used it to pin back the hair around her face. Simple.

After saying hello and goodbye to Rodger, who was once again reading the paper, Brooke decided that it was a beautiful day to go to the local zoo. About twice a year she made her way over there – it reminded her of when she was little (She couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing).

But first, she needed to talk to Oliver. It was early enough that he might still be working his shift.

Sure enough, he was there, looking much more awake. Which was lucky for him, since the café was now packed with people wanting their morning coffee. Brooke guessed he'd had his coffee.

"Hey B, or should I say, Penelope." He joked, but ushered her over so she could explain.

Brooke was ready to tell him. She really was. She had rehearsed it over and over in her head, exactly what she was going to say. But actually standing with him made everything so much harder – too much pressure.

"So, about the Penelope thing…" She started, her fingers subconsciously going to the diamond clip in her hair, "Penelope is my middle name. Sometimes I introduce myself as Penelope when I don't want people to know my real name. You know- if they are really aggravating or something. Those rich losers at the parties we catered. ." She finished. It wasn't a lie, just a bend of the truth.

"That's…understandable I guess." Oliver shrugged, obviously disappointed by the lack of story.

A man waiting in line behind Brooke let out an aggravated breath so Brooke moved aside, "Yeah, so…I've got to go, but I'll take one of those muffins." She pointed at the banana nut one behind the glass display.

"Here you go." He handed it to her, but brushed away her money. "It's on the house."

"Oliver, no. Just let me pay for it," Brooke pushed the money towards him again.

"Someone pay for it," The man behind Brooke muttered, and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just leave the money there. Whoever wants it, can have it." She flashed Oliver a dimpled smile and took off.

Being a Sunday, the zoo was crowded with families. Little boys and girls pressed their faces up against the glass of the exhibits, trying to get as close as they could. Brooke remembered the first time she had been to the zoo. She had tried to crawl in with the lions, thinking one of them was Simba from the _Lion King_. She had almost succeeded, but her parents had grabbed her just in time, keeping her from danger. Brooke smiled a bitter smile – how things had changed. Brooke had fallen into the lions pit long ago and they hadn't even noticed.

But that was then, and this was now. To was too far gone for saving. Plus, she was busy enjoying the pink cotton candy she had splurged on. Brooke's favorite thing about cotton candy was how even though it was so messy and made your fingers sticky, the taste was completely worth it.

"Excuse me!" A high-pitched voice from a tiny little girl made Brooke look down.

"Yes?" Brooke smiled, squatting down to get on the same level as the girl. She was probably about six, with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes that made Brooke think of Lucas.

"What's your name?"

"Brooke."

"Miss Brooke, do you know if they get to come out of the cages?" She asked, pointing to the polar bear that was happily ignoring the hoards of little kids.

"I don't think so sweetheart, I think he likes it in there." Brooke said, looking from the bear to the girl.

The little girl frowned, "Why?" Why- A question that every little kid asked. Simple answers aren't good enough because they want to know everything because everything is so new. Ironic, Brooke thought, how now she wished she could have some simple answers.

Brooke shrugged, thinking that any explanation she gave the girl would be sufficient, "It's safer in there."

"My brother says that the polar bear only likes it in there because he's never been to the snowy place where the other bears live."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, turning to look at the polar bear, who still looked pretty content to her.

"I think the polar bear would be scared if it left it's home." She said, more to herself this time, as she tried to think through all the thoughts that had just begun running through her head.

"My brother says that every polar bear is scared." She continued, still looking at Brooke, waiting for another response.

"Well-" Brooke began, wondering why this conversation with a ten year old was making her frustrated, "Even so, the polar bear couldn't get out. The glass it too thick."

"Lily! There you are. If you don't stop wandering off, you're going to give me-" The voice stopped as Brooke looked up.

"Heart attack." Lucas finished, a smile coming to his face. Brooke, on the other hand, was far from smiling. Her eyebrows instinctively went up, but she remained speechless. So Lucas was a father, a father of two if Lily really had a brother, and Peyton was busy cheating on him. What a happy picture she'd stumbled on to.

"Hey Penelope." He smirked.

"Hey." She said politely, wondering how it is that she's never seen Lucas or Peyton before this week and now they were everywhere.

"Her name is Brooke, Lucas." Lily rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the soda Lucas handed her.

"No, Lily, it's Penelope. You have to stop making up names for people. Like, my name will never be Barney." He laughed, shooting Brooke an apologetic look.

"I didn't. She told me her name was Brooke. Didn't you Miss Brooke?" Lily looked up at Brooke, expecting her to agree with her.

"Maybe you misheard me?" She tried, but she didn't even believe herself. Lily frowned and ran off to a spot that had cleared by the glass. She was obviously bored with the conversation.

Lucas was still looking at Brooke though, "Your name is Penelope, right?"

"Yeah, of course." She said, looking away from Lucas who looked like he was having trouble with something.

Silence fell between the two, and Brooke bit her lip.

"Your daughter is beautiful," She offered, looking over at Lily to avoid his eyes.

That laugh that had been haunting her thoughts erupted, "Lily? She's my sister."

Brooke turned back to look at him. So he was the all-knowing brother Lily had been talking about. Figured.

"Oh, well. She's very sweet." Brooke shot out another compliment, hoping Lily would soon get bored with the polar bears and they would leave.

"Yeah, a lot to handle though." He admitted, sitting down on the bench that had just emptied. Brooke stayed standing.

"Who are you here with?" He asked, probably wondering if Brooke had kids of her own.

"Myself." She replied, not caring whether or not she sounded pathetic. As far as she was concerned, Lucas was the pathetic one. After all, his girlfriend of years was cheating on him.

"Cool." He smiled big; as if he were about to laugh, and Brooke could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat.

"There you are. I thought we were going to the penguins next?" Peyton's voice joined their conversation and Brooke shook her head. Was this a dream?

"Oh, hey Peyt. The penguins are in the next room. You remember Penelope, from the party?" Brooke didn't fail to notice the way his voice seemed to italicize Penelope.

Peyton smiled, as if Brooke hadn't seen her earlier that morning, "Yeah. Nice to see you again."

"You too." Brooke forced the words.

"Well, where's Lily, I've got her cotton candy." Peyton looked around anxiously, and Brooke couldn't help feeling good holding the upper hand.

"She's over there," Lucas pointed to the tiny girl and grabbed the other cotton candy Peyton was holding "You didn't want one?" He asked her, as she began walking towards Lily.

Peyton shook her head, "It's too messy." With that, she walked away, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone (A risky move in Brooke's opinion – what if Brooke told? Didn't Peyton care?).

"I see you don't care about the mess." Lucas pointed to Brooke's almost fully eaten cotton candy.

"The taste is worth the mess." She shrugged, saying aloud her earlier thoughts.

Lucas didn't say anything; he just gave Brooke the strangest look – one that she couldn't decipher.

"Well, I have to go." Brooke faked looking at the time on her watch (which didn't even work). "Nice seeing you two again, and tell Lily it was nice to meet her."

Before Lucas could respond, Brooke turned and began to push herself through the crowd.

"Bye Brooke."

XXXX

A/N: Review please! And read the opening note!


	5. I Invite You to Interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill 

Note: Sorry this has taken so long! I broke my computer (just my luck) and applying to colleges is proving to be a time stealing task. But enough of the excuses, here is the next chapter.

* * *

_**Oh Diamond! Diamond! Thou little knowest the mischief done! –Isaac Newton**_

It was raining again. Brooke turned up the volume on her TV, which was playing The Amityville Horror. She was glad she'd gotten out of the zoo before the downpour, and also before she was forced into anymore awkward moments with Lucas or Peyton. She was still a little shaken about him calling her Brooke as she'd walked out of the exhibit. She'd told him that Lilly had been mistaken, that her name was Penelope, and for a while Lucas had seemed to believe her. But there was no mistaking the "Bye Brooke" that had come from his lips. There had been something in the tone of his voice that had made her heart skip a beat.

Lightening cracked loudly and in a second all the lights flickered and went out. Brooke set her wine glass down on the table, using her fingers to feel the edge of the table. She found the drawer and pulled it open, praying that she'd remembered to put her flashlight back. Her apartment was the only room in the building that wasn't connected to the backup generator, something about the location. However, Brooke didn't mind. She actually enjoyed the darkness. Thankfully, she had, and the small beam of light allowed Brooke to slip out of bed without stumbling to grab some candles from under the bathroom sink. The scent of cinnamon filled the apartment as she placed the glowing candles around her room.

A gentle knock could barely be heard above the rain. "Are you alright Miss Davis?" Rodger asked.

"I'm fine! Thank you!" She called, a smile coming to her lips. It was nice to know that someone cared about her.

Still smiling, Brooke grabbed a book from her small collection. Unlike her taste in movies, Brooke's taste in books tunneled toward romantic comedies. The book she'd grabbed was one she'd read many time, "The Princess Diaries." Sure, it was a teen book, but Brooke couldn't help but love the entire series. She had yet to see the movies, worried that they would destroy the images she'd created in her mind.

Propping the flashlight between her shoulder and chin, Brooke began the fairytale from the beginning.

* * *

"Off to the gym?" Rodger asked, his nose in the newspaper.

"Yes! I've been slacking a little." Brooke smiled, placing her sunglasses on her head.

"Well, one wouldn't even be able to tell."

Brooke laughed, "You're too sweet to me. I'll see you later okay?"

The gym wasn't very crowded, probably because it was only six. Brooke liked to get to the gym early – it was the only time she could make herself work out. She was wasn't one of those people who relieved stress by running or lifting weights, and while she felt good after a workout, she hated the actual workout.

She sat down at an empty bike and propped up her new copy of InStyle magazine. There was another party coming up quickly, and Brooke needed a new dress. She didn't always buy new dresses for parties, but this party was for the governor of Seattle, so she needed something spectacular.

She had no idea who had invited her to the party; the invitation had just been dropped off in her mailbox earlier that morning. But she was thankful – the birthday bash for Governor Kirk Carson was sure to be one of the biggest events of the year. Brooke couldn't wait. She had recovered from her last disastrous party two weeks ago, the one where she had met Lucas Scott.

She didn't find herself thinking about him as much. Which was good, because he had haunted her thoughts after their run in at the zoo. She didn't know what is was about him that made her feel…different, but she was ready to forget the blue-eyed blond forever.

"Excuse me?" Brooke looked up from her magazine.

The voice had come from a short, brown haired young woman.

"I was wondering if this bike was saved?" She gestured to the bike next to Brooke, which was currently occupied by Brooke's purse.

"Oh, no." She quickly reached over and moved her bag, "Sorry."

"Oh, no problem." She smiled, taking a seat on the bike. "I think I'd rather it be saved. Then I would be able to give myself an excuse for not doing it."

Brooke laughed, "I know how you feel. I'm trying to keep distracted with this magazine, but it's not working."

The girl laughed, re-doing her ponytail to catch some loose hair.

"I think we have the same idea," She pulled the same issue out of her bag. "I'm Haley by the way."

"Penelope." Brooke smiled. Another time she might have said Brooke, but she was cautious after the Lucas incident.

"Nice to meet you. As you can probably tell, I'm new here. It's good to know a face."

"You just moved to the city?"

"Yeah, my husband's brother and father live here, and he got offered a really great job, so we made the move from North Carolina."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Wow."

Haley laughed, "What's the wow for?"

Brooke blushed, "Well, I mean, first of all you look really young to be married and second of all Seattle must be a big change for you."

Haley sighed, "Well, you're right about both. I am young to be married and this is a big change. I actually got married in high school."

"What!" Brooke didn't even notice that she had stopped peddling. She couldn't even imagine getting married now, or even in five years. But this girl had gotten married in her teens.

"That's the usual reaction. But I'm happy. Sometimes you just know." Haley smiled big, making Brooke's heart pang – was it jealousy that she felt?

She finally began peddling again, "Wow. I can't imagine being married now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure some lucky guy will come along and you won't be able to see yourself without him."

"Yeah, maybe." Brooke mumbled, looking back at her magazine. Would she ever find that someone?

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Haley said after they biked in silence for a while longer.

"Oh, you too." Brooke came out of her daze, realizing that she'd been on the bike for an hour total.

"I'll see you around?" Haley said, and Brooke could tell that she was hopeful for a friend, and if Brooke was honest with herself, she was hopeful for a friend as well.

"Yeah, I'm usually here on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I don't have a cell phone, but I can give you my house number if you want to meet up for coffee or something? I can show you all the good shops."

Haley nodded happily, "That would be great."

The two girls exchanged numbers and said goodbye. Brooke got up of the bike and wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. She shoved Haley's number in her purse and grabbed her magazine. She still needed to find a dress.

* * *

After many hours in the dressing rooms of Saks and Bloomingdale's, Brooke had her dress. As soon as she had put it on, she knew that it had to be hers. She had never felt so beautiful, even the sales women who had been helping her gasped when Brooke came out. The dress had cost her three grand, but Brooke believed it would be worth it. After all, this was the biggest party to date.

"What's the occasion Miss?" The sales women asked while swiping Brooke's credit card.

"Governor Carson's birthday." Brooke answered, her foot tapping anxiously on the tiled floor. She was late to meet Oliver for coffee. He'd left a note in her mailbox, only saying that he needed to talk to her.

"That's nice. I heard it's going to be a great party. And a beautiful girl like you must have a handsome young man escorting you."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "No. I make my entrances alone. Always alone. Never with anyone else. Never."

* * *

"B!" Oliver called out. Brooke scanned the crowded restaurant until she spotted Oliver.

Smiling, she made her way over, careful not to hit anyone with her bags. She managed to get her dress, shoes, and makeup all in one shopping trip. She took a seat, and stole a sip from his beer.

"What's up?"

Oliver squirmed a little in his seat, and Brooke instantly sat up a little straighter.

"Oliver, what'd you need to talk about?"

Oliver took a deep breath, "Well, you remember that blond chick that came into the coffee house the other day? The one you told your name was Penelope?"

Brooke felt her heartbeat quicken – this couldn't be good. "What about her?"

"She came into the café again yesterday, but this time with another guy."

Another guy? Brooke hoped for Lucas' sake it was him – how many guys did this girl need?

"I'm hitting the fast forward button Oliver…"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, she came up to the counter and was like "Hey, Oliver right?" And of course I said hello and the guy asked her how she knew me and she explained that she had run into you, Penelope, here the other week and how you had been talking to me."

Brooke shrugged, "Okay? What's so important about that that you needed to meet me to talk?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm so glad you're so thrilled to hang out with me." He said sarcastically. "And second of all I wasn't finished."

Brooke sighed impatiently.

"As I was saying, she explained this to him, and he made this face I couldn't really read. Then, get this – he showed up this morning, alone. He came straight up to the counter and was like, "You're friends with Brooke?" And I said yeah-"

Brooke's eyes grew big, "What? You told him my real name?"

Oliver stopped, "What do you mean I told him your real name? I didn't say anything – he already knew. I'm actually surprised he didn't correct the blond. Anyway, he asked if there was anyway I could get a message to you from him."

"So? What's the message?" Brooke asked, biting her lip. What could Lucas Scott have to say to her?

"Well, I already gave it to you. It's the invitation to that party. I just thought you'd want the back story."

Brooke's mind went on spin cycle. Lucas had invited her to the party? Why? What did he want from her? Could he possibly want what his father had…No, Brooke couldn't see him as that kind of man, but…she had to admit – it was a strong possibility. Like father like son, right?

"Brooke?" Oliver waved a hand in front of her face.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Brooke grabbed Oliver's hand. "You have to come to that party with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't let him think I'm available! Please, Oliver!" Brooke pleaded, batting her eyelashes for dramatic effect.

"Why don't you just blow off the party?" He shrugged, taking a big sip of his beer.

"Because! I already bought my dress and shoes," She pointed to her bags, "And I really want to go to this party. Please Oliver. I never really get to hang out with you. It's going to be fun."

"I don't know Brooke, I'm really not into these types of things. You know, serving these snobs has given me a bitter taste." Oliver shook his head, but Brooke could tell he was giving in.

"I'll pay to rent you a tux. We can drink free champagne and make fun of all those "snobs."

Oliver sighed, "Alright. When is this thing?"

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands, reminding herself of when she was a cheerleader. "Tomorrow night! Thank you! Meet at my apartment at six, okay?"

"B, you owe me." He laughed.

"That I do!" She smirked, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bags and leaving the café with a wave. She missed the look Oliver gave her as she walked away. The sparkle in his eyes was nothing short of infatuation.

* * *

Brooke pulled off her boots and fell onto her bed. It had been a long day and she was ready for a bath and a glass of wine. Plus, she needed to rest up for tomorrow night. She had no idea what to expect, but something told her the evening was going to be much more than interesting. 


	6. Everything You've Never Wanted

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Note: Sorry this took so so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"_**Do not judge from mere appearances; for the lift laughter that bubbles on the lip often mantles over the depths of sadness, and the serious look may be the sober veil that covers a divine peace and joy. The bosom can ache beneath diamond brooches; and many a blithe heart dances under coarse wool." –Edwin Hubbel Chapin**_

White Christmas lights were strung across the entire ceiling of the ballroom. Besides the dim glow of the bars scattered throughout the room, the strands provided the only source of light. At least two hundred people were already gathered. The brave were already on the dance floor. Others were waiting for a drink at one of the bars. Some were staring open mouthed at the sushi bar, which was set up on top of an actual saltwater fish tank, complete with exotic fish and even a few small sharks. Many, like Brooke and Oliver, were sitting on one of the many canopied beds. The beds were snow white and the canopies were pure silk, thin enough to see through.

Brooke took another sip of her champagne. Even she had never been to a party like this one. Nothing was simple, and everything was over the top. Even the birthday cake was extreme, made of imported dark chocolate and reaching at least ten feet tall.

Brooke felt Oliver staring at her and turned her head to smile at him.

"Thanks for coming. It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Oliver nodded, "It is over the top, B. But you are the one who looks absolutely amazing."

Brooke blushed, and she knew it wasn't because of the champagne.

"You've told me." Brooke looked down at her dress to avoid his gaze. It was dark blue, made of a shimmering fabric. Strapless, it fit tightly at the top and fanned out at the bottom. Her hair was curled and a small barrette pulled back one side away from her face. Smoky blue eyeliner framed her eyes and a simple nude lip-gloss and a rose colored blush finished her look. She wore a pair of dangling, tear drop, diamond earrings as a sign she wasn't "working" tonight. She didn't want Oliver to know what she did for a living.

'Hey Brooke, I was wondering-" Brooke looked back at Oliver. He certainly looked good. His hair was still messy, but instead of a tee shirt with a pair of jeans, he was wearing a jet-black tux with a crisp white shirt. She'd already counted five different girls staring at him with admiration.

"Brooke, did you hear what I said?"

Brooke came out of her daze, "Oh, sorry! You were wondering…" She prodded, hoping he didn't realize the reason she hadn't been listening.

"Well, I was trying to ask you if-"

"Penelope!"

Brooke jerked her head around. She suspected to see Peyton and Lucas – who else knew her?

"Haley?" Brooke said, as if she almost didn't believe it.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you here!" Haley gushed, a huge smile on her face. "I've told Nathan, my husband, all about the nice girl I met at the gym. I'm glad he's going to get to meet you. I think he thought I was making up a friend."

Brooke let herself relax; it was actually nice to see Haley.

"I'd love to meet him! And I'm so glad to see you again! How'd you manage to get invited to this already? You must have gotten popular fast!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Not really. Nathan's father got us the tickets. He is a friend of the birthday boy."

"Well, you look beautiful, and I'm glad you're here." Brooke added, looking at Haley's simple black ball gown. Haley's hair was in a messy bun and she had very little make up on, but she did look gorgeous.

"You are the one who every man is staring at!" Haley laughed, "But I guess someone already has your heart." Haley looked pointedly at Oliver standing behind her.

Brooke blushed, "Oh, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Haley." She didn't bother to correct Haley's assumption. It would probably just be easier to pretend to be with Oliver.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver smiled, shaking Haley's hand and giving Brooke a sly look. "Br-Penelope told me about you as well."

Brooke appreciated the lie when she saw how happy it made Haley.

"So, I want to meet this husband of yours!" Brooke said after the introductions.

"Oh, sure." Haley held up a hand, "Stay here. I'll be back in a second."

"So, I have your heart?" Brooke jumped as Oliver whispered in her ear playfully.

"I guess for tonight, you do." She smiled. Oliver was a good friend, and she owed him for playing along with all of her little lies, not that he knew how many lies she told.

"Penelope-this is my husband, Nathan Scott." Haley's voice drew her attention away from Oliver.

Brooke turned to look at Nathan, and her throat closed up. She couldn't breath, and her champagne glass slipped from her hands.

"Oh, god. Sorry, I'm such a klutz." Brooke mumbled averting her gaze to the floor as Oliver hurried away to get someone who could clean up the mess.

"Penelope, are you okay?" Haley asked. Brooke didn't answer at first.

She'd seen Nathan Scott before. Nathan Scott had given her the earrings she was wearing.

XXXX

"I'm fine." Brooke finally said, taking a deep breath and looking straight at Haley. She didn't want to look at Nathan, but she knew she would have to.

"Don't worry, it could happen to anyone. But as I said, this is my husband, Nathan." Haley smiled, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Penelope." Brooke managed to say, extending a hand and finally meeting his gaze.

She could tell he recognized her. Already he was getting fidgety, and his palm was sweaty when he wrapped it around hers.

"Nice to meet you. Haley has mentioned you a lot." He choked out.

"All good things I hope." Brooke smiled, regaining her composure. It would be okay. Nathan wasn't going to say anything; she could tell by the way he seemed to be pleading with his eyes not to tell Haley anything.

"Oh, of course." Haley laughed, taking a sip of her own champagne. "Actually, I think I want wine. I'll be right back okay? Stay here." She said in an instant and walked away before Nathan or Brooke could protest.

It amazed Brooke how silence could be found in a crowded room.

But Nathan finally spoke. "Look, when I…when we…me and Haley were kind of having a difficult time in our marriage. I was here visiting family and…I wasn't sure it was going to work out and…"

Brooke held up her hands, "I'm not going to say anything. I keep that stuff private, okay?" This situation was already embarrassing enough for Brooke—she didn't need to discuss the dirty details.

"Thanks. I really love Haley, you know." He said, just for clarification.

"I'm sure you do." Brooke raised an eyebrow sarcastically. Did anyone really love anyone anymore? How could you cheat on someone you love?

"Penelope—"

"I got you another glass." Oliver interrupted Nathan.

"Thanks." Brooke took a big gulp. This was going to be a long night.

XXXX

Brooke felt a pain in her heart as she watched Haley smile lovingly at Nathan. It was obvious that she was head over heels for him. How could he have done that to Haley? And now she had to feel the guilt too, because even though she didn't know Haley, she had still done it. She was such a sweet girl and Nathan Scott was just a…Brooke's breath caught in her throat at her own thoughts.

Nathan Scott.

Scott.

"Yeah, my husband's brother and father live here…"

Dan Scott.

Lucas Scott.

"Are you okay?" She heard Oliver ask subtly in her ear.

Brooke jumped, "Oh, yeah. Fine. Why?" She answered too quickly.

"You just made a really weird face. Is something going on?" He pushed, taking her elbow and guiding her to an empty table.

"I'm fine." She reassured him, and herself.

Was the world really that small? How could this possibly happen? Maybe it was just a coincidence.

She looked back over to Nathan to see if she could find any resemblance when her eyes locked with blue. Sure enough, Lucas Scott was standing there with Nathan and Haley and they were all looking over at her.

Brooke shifted her gaze to Haley because she felt like Lucas' was burning her. She realized it was a mistake too late as Haley waved her over.

"Penelope! This is Nathan's brother—"

"Lucas." She finished, sending a tight smile.

Haley and Nathan both looked between them and Oliver just stood behind Brooke, wondering why Brooke seemed to be circling around this family.

"You two know each other?" Nathan asked, his voice strained. He probably thought that Brooke "knew" Lucas like she knew him.

"We met at a party not long ago. Dad introduced us." Lucas offered, still refusing to take his eyes off Brooke.

"Dan?" Haley questioned, "How did you meet Dan?"

Brooke swallowed hard, "Just from around. Different parties." She bit her lip, praying that she could make a graceful escape soon.

"Well this certainly is pleasantly unexpected." Haley smiled, completely unaware of how unpleasant this was everyone else in the group.

Brooke gulped down the rest of her champagne. Was it time to leave yet?

"So how do you know Penelope?" Lucas asked, looking Haley.

"We met at the gym! She was just so nice to me, and you know I've been dying for a girlfriend." Haley smiled at Brooke, and then her face changed suddenly, as if she'd just said something she hadn't meant to.

She looked at Lucas. "Oh, I mean. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with Peyton. She's really fun, Luke."

Lucas shook his head, "Don't worry about it Haley." He then turned to Oliver, "Hey man, how are you?"

Oliver shook his hand firmly, and placed his other hand on the small of Brooke's back. Brooke wanted to give Oliver a huge hug. She knew that he was putting on a show for Lucas' benefit.

"Nice to see you again." He smiled, dropping Lucas' hand.

"So how long have you two been together?"

Brooke choked a little on her new glass of champagne – Lucas certainly was going straight for the questions.

"We, um," Brooke fumbled her words. What was wrong with her? She never acted like this?

"A few months," Oliver supplied, "But we've known each other for much longer. You know, friends first and all that."

Lucas looked to Brooke, as if asking her to confirm this. But Brooke didn't say anything; instead she took another sip of champagne. Her head was quickly becoming fogged, and her body had started tingling. She didn't really notice the ache her heels were causing her anymore, and the ache in her heart was fading as well. She felt like she was sixteen again, before her parents had abandoned her. When she'd go to fancy parties and drink too much, stumbling to an upstairs bathroom with a handsome college student. She had been careless, and she had loved loving. She had known that the college guys wouldn't think twice about her after the rendezvous, but in the moment she had given them everything. Time and time again, she'd let these guys have all of her, not needing anything in return. But after her parents left her, she'd realized that she couldn't be that careless. Because if she kept giving it all away, she'd have nothing left. That's why when she'd become the Queen of Diamonds, she'd stopped giving away any part of her mind or heart. Sure, she gave away her body, but that hardly mattered to her, as long as she was shut off in every other way.

"You know, I think I'm going to go get some wine." She smiled at the group, ignoring Oliver when he offered to get it for her. She needed some air.

She pushed her way the crowd that had steadily increased, looking for an exit. A few men cast glances at her, and a few more women through her jealous glares. But most people ignored her, too consumed in their own fun to notice the disaster stumbling through the ballroom.

Finally she made it to an exit door, pushing it open and stumbling into an empty hallway. She didn't even know how she should be feeling as she leaned against the wall. Everything about her life had suddenly gotten so complicated. She had been in control of everything for so long, but it felt like ever since she'd glanced into Lucas Scott's eyes her world had come crashing inwards.

She heard the door open and looked over. "Oliver." She smiled at him as he walked towards her.

"These parties aren't all we thought they'd be are they? But you could have waited for me to before sneaking off." He smirked, coming to stand next to her.

Brooke laughed, knowing that Oliver thought that this was one of the first times she'd been to a party like this, "No, they aren't."

The stood in silence for a little while, before Oliver cleared his throat.

"So, I was trying to ask you something earlier…" He trailed off, and Brooke suspected he was waiting for her to look at him, so she did.

"Mmm?" She murmured, enjoying the lightness she felt from all the champagne.

"Do you think…I mean, would you be interested in going out with me one night? Like on a date?"

Brooke took a step away from the wall, shocked. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Oliver was her friend – he couldn't be anymore to her. She couldn't let him. He didn't know what she did, it would crush him. It would probably disgust him. And while she loved Oliver, she just didn't see him in that way. Sure, she had always been attracted to him, but that was all. Attraction and infatuation are very different from love.

"Oliver, I…" His eyes lit up, waiting for her response. She hated that what she was about to say was going to cost her a friend.

"I can't." She finished, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Why not?" His crest fallen face revealed all of his hurt.

"I just can't Oliver, okay? We're friends. And you have girlfriend!" She shook her head, feeling the wait of her dress trying to pull her down.

"We…we broke up yesterday. I've always wanted a chance with you Brooke. I just didn't think it was the right time."

"And you think now is the right time? Oliver, I'm not the girl you think I am, okay? Just…let's forget this ever happened."

Oliver was quiet for a long time, and Brooke thought that maybe she'd just dreamed he'd said all those things to her.

"I know your secret Brooke."

Brooke closed her eyes at this, tears pressing against her eyelids.

"Oliver, you have to understand that-"

"I know that your parents left you, okay? At one of our catering gigs some people recognized you and I overheard them…I'm so sorry Brooke. You could have told me."

Brooke sighed, shaking her head. He didn't know anything, and she didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed.

"I'm not going to let you down like your parents, Brooke. I would take care of you, I-"

"No, Oliver. No." She whispered, putting a hand to her head, which was starting to ache. "This isn't happening, okay? Please, let's just keep things the same. I need you in my life Oliver, but I can't be with you that way."

"Brooke-"

"Please just go Oliver. I'll call you tomorrow." She pleaded, not even able to look him in the eye.

"If I leave now, I won't answer tomorrow." He responded, moving away from her.

Brooke opened her eyes and the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Don't make it be like this, please. We can still be friends. I care for you so much-"

"But it's not enough." He clenched his jaw, walking towards the door.

She could have stopped him, thought of something to make him stay. She could have told him all of her secrets. Maybe he would have stopped, and helped her out of the grave she was digging herself. But she didn't say anything. She figured that if would walk away from her now, he certainly walk away from her if she told him the truth. So she watched him walk away, slowly sliding her back down the wall until she hit the floor.

XXXX

"Brooke?"

She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. It couldn't be him.

"Brooke?" She heard her name again, so she slowly opened her eyes.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He kneeled down beside her, putting his palm on her face. He felt warm, and Brooke leaned into his touch.

"What happened?" He searched her eyes for some explanation.

Brooke shook her head, already formulating a lie in her head, "Oliver and I got in a little fight. You know, a stupid couples thing. I'm okay, really."

Lucas wasn't buying it. "Brooke, I know that you and Oliver aren't really together."

Brooke looked into his blue eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you two aren't together. All night he was looking at you like…like he wished he had you, like he was longing for you. And when he put his arm on your back, you jumped a little, as if not expecting it."

Brooke was speechless. Besides the fact that he had obviously come to believe that her name really was Brooke, how had he noticed all of this? And furthermore, how could he notice all of this and not know that Peyton was cheating on him?

"Where's Peyton?" She changed the subject, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"She had an art show. She's a pretty up and coming artist these days." He answered, keeping his eyes on her.

"That's nice," Brooke smiled, a gesture she had perfected faking. "Shouldn't you be there with her?"

"No," Lucas shook his head, "I should be here."

Brooke felt her heart speed up, sure that he could hear it pounding in her chest.

"Brooke, I have no idea who you are or what you're hiding, but I can't seem to get enough of you." He licked his lips, and began leaning towards her.

Brooke wanted it. She wanted his lips against hers. She wanted his hands all over her. But she knew that it couldn't happen, that it shouldn't happen.

So she placed on of her delicate hands on his chest and pushed him away, standing up and taking a few steps away from him.

She let a few more tears slide down her cheeks, and gathered the strength to say a few words before leaving Lucas Scott alone in the hallway.

"I'm everything you've never wanted."


	7. No Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Note: Hope you all enjoy the update. Reviews are always appreciated!

"Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like **diamonds** we are cut with our own dust." –John Webster

The night was clear for once, and Brooke could see hundreds of stars from her tiny balcony. The street was quiet below her, and the sounds of the city were dull in the background.

It had been three weeks since the Governor's party. In those three weeks, Oliver had refused to return her calls, and she'd refused to answer Haley's. In those three weeks, she'd also gotten six more pieces of beautiful diamond jewelry. Two a week was a record for her, but she felt so empty, and there was nothing left for her to do. She had no one.

Maybe there had once been a day when she'd had potential – like diamond in the rough. But somewhere along the way she'd been cut wrong, and there's nothing worse than a useless diamond.

Roger knew something was wrong, and he'd made up a few excuses to check on her. But Brooke would hate herself if Roger ever found out the truth about her. She would never be able to look at him again.

But as she stared up into the starry night sky, it wasn't the six men or Haley or Oliver or Roger she was thinking about. It was Lucas.

What was it about him that pulled her thoughts to him? He was just another guy, a guy who had tried to kiss her. Brooke wanted to dismiss all thoughts of him. She wanted to label him a cheater. After all, if he had kissed her, then he would have been a cheater.

But she couldn't. Something in her told her that he wasn't just another unfaithful.

Something inside her told her he was everything she'd always wanted.

But that didn't matter, not really. Brooke Davis was good at putting people who got too close to her where they belonged – in her past.

Shivering, she wrapped her blanket tighter around her. But she still felt cold.

"Might as well get used to this," She whispered out loud to the empty city around her, "Diamonds are always cold."

XXXX

"Please." She tried once more, ignoring the impatient sighs of customers behind her.

Oliver ignored her, simply fixing the drink she'd ordered. Brooke couldn't blame him – keeping things strictly business was so much easier on the heart.

"Oliver, this isn't fair. How can you just shut me out? I didn't do anything-"

"No." He shook his head handing her the drink, and pushing her money back towards her, "You didn't do anything. But I did and I got myself hurt. And I'm sorry, but I just can't be around you."

Brooke shook her head, "For how long?"

"Goodbye, Brooke." He said coldly, looking past her at the next customer while shoving an envelope at her.

Brooke picked up the letter and stepped aside, knowing that Oliver's goodbye was a more subtle way of saying, "leave."

She waited until she got back home to open the letter. She knew she wasn't going to like what it said, and had actually thought about ripping it up. But Oliver was her best friend, or was, and she wanted to hear what he had to say.

After pouring herself a glass of wine, Brooke found herself again outside on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket. This time however, she couldn't see the stars.

She carefully tore open the letter, her movements slow, and she winced as the corner sliced her finger.

_Brooke,_

_I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from. _

She stopped reading, and scanned the bottom of the letter to see that the signature didn't say Oliver. It said Lucas.

She suddenly felt sick. Her stomach twisted up and she felt as if her insides were spinning. Or wait, don't some people describe that feeling as butterflies?

A huge part of her wanted to read it, to drink in his words instead of her wine, but as her eyes caught random words, _beautiful, sorry, eyes, Peyton, love, _she realized she couldn't handle this.

Tearing up the letter without a second glance, she threw them off the balcony, watching through glassy eyes as they drifted to the street below. As the pieces slowly fell, Brooke laughed. Against the dark black night, the white fragments almost looked liked diamonds.

XXXX

A/N: I know it's short, but big things are coming.


	8. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I hope y'all enjoy the update. WARNING: Some of this chapter is VERY sensitive. So be warned. That's why the rating has gone up.

**Next to sound judgment, diamonds are the rarest things in the world.****  
**-**Jean de la Bruyere**

Three months had gone by since Brooke had let the broken pieces of Lucas' letter fall to the street below her.

Those three months were the loneliest months she had ever experienced. She truly had no one. Oliver hadn't tried to contact her. Haley had stopped trying. Roger and his brother had left for a cruise they had won. Their temporary replacement was a mean, middle-aged woman who'd had way too much Botox in her years.

Brooke spent her days watching TV, shopping, going to the gym – a new one – and of course, collecting her diamonds. She'd collected enough pieces to prepay her rent for two years, with still a decent amount of cash left over. But she found herself going to more and more parties, desperate for some human interaction.

She was, however, careful to avoid large events, not wanting any of the Scotts to get a chance to see her. She wanted to forget all of them. She wanted to forget how slimy Dan was. She wanted to forget that she'd unknowingly put a significant crack in Nathan and Haley's marriage. She wanted to forget the beautiful blond Peyton and her secrets. She wanted to forget the way that Lucas looked at her, and most of all the way she felt when he was anywhere near her.

Three months, even for those with the ability to retain vivid memories, was a long time. Three months had helped Brooke put the Scotts behind her, for the most part. She still compared every pair of blue eyes she saw to Lucas'.

"Excuse me miss?"

Brooke looked up from her game of solitaire she'd been playing on her phone. She was so close to winning – she just couldn't seem to get rid of her last diamond.

"You are in luck – we do have your size in the dress you requested in store. Would you like to try it on?" The sales woman, who had introduced herself as Karen, beckoned Brooke to follow her.

Brooke stepped into the dressing room and ran her fingers over the dark purple silk. The dress fell into a deep V in the front, and the back was open, forming another V in the fabric at the hollow in her lower back. It stopped just before her knees, leaving a lot of skin uncovered. A few weeks ago she probably would have hated the way the silk gave no attempting in hiding her every curve, but she hadn't been eating much, and the dress looked divine.

"Is it working out for you?"

Brooke smiled at herself in the mirror, and then opened the door.

"What do you think?"

Karen's mouth dropped open for a moment, and then she smiled.

"Absolutely gorgeous."

Brooke did a little spin, feeling giddy. Putting on beautiful dresses always made her feel a little better, even if the gown was aiding in her own agony.

"Really, it's lovely –" Karen paused, politely waiting for a name.

"Brooke." She supplied, glancing at herself in the full length mirror.

"Brooke, I think you are making the right choice with this one. All the boys are going to go crazy."

Brooke's smile faltered, but only for a moment, "I'm not worried about all the boys. This dress is for me and me only."

Karen nodded knowingly, "Good for you. Although, I think my son would kill me if I didn't at least try to get him a date with you."

Brooke laughed, "How old is your son?"

"Twenty-four. And he just broke up with his long time girlfriend a few months ago. I'm sure he'd love a night out with a beautiful girl like you."

Brooke laughed, "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay single for a while." _Possibly forever_, she thought to herself.

Karen nodded, "It was worth a try. How about you change and I'll ring that up for you?"

XXXX

The party she was on her way to was supposedly very exclusive, at a new club in Soho called _Fate_. Brooke hadn't been to this type of party in a while, but she was feeling like having a few cranberry and vodkas and then dancing the night away.

When her taxi pulled up to the entrance, lights began flashing, and Brooke realized she was being photographed. They weren't kidding with the exclusive thing. Obviously people thought she was someone much more important than she was, but she didn't mind milking the attention for her few seconds of fame.

The music inside was already blaring, playing all the latest hits. The place was packed, and Brooke had to push her way to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The frazzled bartender yelled over the music. He was going to have a long night.

"Cranberry and vodka. Double." She yelled back, and he nodded, immediately beginning to make her drink.

"$10.50" He said, sliding the drink over to her.

Before Brooke could reach into her purse, three guys that surrounded her offered to pay the tab.

The bartender rolled his eyes, and Brooke giggled. Young guys were always so eager, especially when there was tons of competition around. She grabbed her drink and hurried off before any of them could talk to her. They could wait at least until she was tipsy.

After her third drink, she was ready to hit the dance floor. She set down her empty glass, and pushed her way down the stairs to the rounded dance floor. The dance floor was an entire floor to itself. If you looked up, you could see the second and third floors and finally the night sky through the huge glass ceiling.

"Want to dance?" Brooke turned and looked at the young Brad Pitt who was smirking at her. He was hot, and she was definitely feeling like a dance.

She smirked back, and without saying anything, he grabbed her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

He wasn't the best dancer, and she felt a little violated as his rough hands slid from her hips to her legs and back up again, but she was drunk enough to let that slide.

Maybe she was making up for all those drunken college nights she heard about people having. Whatever she was doing, it was taking her mind off of everything that was wrong in her life, and that made it okay.

A few songs later and the song changed to a slow beat, and Brooke wiped a few strands of hair from her face.

"You're so fucking sexy." Brad Pitt mini whispered in her ear. "I just want to rip this dress off you right here in this club."

Brooke giggled, swaying her hips to the beat. "If you rip this dress, you owe me $600."

Mini Brad laughed. "I think it'd be worth it. Ready to get out of here?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't think so. You aren't getting that lucky tonight. Let's just dance." She was drunk, but she wasn't drunk enough to go off with this guy. There were no diamonds involved in this meeting, and Brooke, despite what she knew others would think of her, did not consider herself a slut.

He was quiet for a minute, and then pulled away, "Can I go get you another drink?"

Brooke smiled, "Mmm, yes please. Another cranberry and vodka."

He winked and disappeared into the crowd. Brooke pushed her way to and empty couch and sat down, deliciously unaware that her feet were throbbing and her hair was a mess.

She sat for a moment listening to the music before she felt like someone was watching her. She glanced around the dance floor, but as far as she could see everyone was busy dancing. Then she remembered to look up.

Her eyes met his immediately, locking hers in place. She couldn't look away if she wanted to. He was leaning on the second floor railing, just looking at her, his face unreadable. Finally, his eyes flickered away from hers and he looked like her was searching her face for something. Brooke couldn't help but wonder what he was looking for, and if he could see it in her.

"Here's your drink, babe." Mini Brad broke the haze as he pulled her to her feet. "Drink up so we can get back to dancing."

Brooke took the drink, taking a huge sip. Lucas Scott was going to kill her buzz if she wasn't careful. Unwillingly, her eyes glanced back upward to Lucas. However, in his place were a couple making out nastily. He was gone.

Guess he hadn't seen anything there after all.

Brooke finished the drink in minutes, and let Mini Brad take her onto the dance floor.

She danced with him aggressively, not really knowing why. Lucas wasn't there anymore – he wasn't watching her. But in her drunken honestly, she knew that she wanted to see Lucas looking a little jealous.

The heat of the dance floor began to get to her, and the room began to spin. She stopped dancing and put a hand on Mini Brad for stability.

"Babe, what's the matter?"

"I'm just dizzy…Too much dancing…Let's go sit."

"Yeah, okay, how about some fresh air? There's a terrace upstairs on the third level. I can get us into a VIP room because…"

The rest of what he was saying was lost to Brooke as she tried to focus on something to make the dizziness go away. She knew she was drunk, but how had she gotten this drunk?

Somehow she made it up to the third floor, and when Mini Brad finally stopped pulling her along, she looked around her. They were in a dark room, and Brooke could make out a broom and a bunch of boxes.

"Where…where are we? I thought we were going to get some air. I really feel weird. Something's not right."

Mini Brad smirked and put his hands on her waste forcefully. "Good, that means it's working."

Brooke shook her head, "What's working? What are you talking about? I need to go… I need a cab." She felt the words coming out of her mouth but couldn't tell if she was whispering or yelling. "Please."

"Don't worry babe, you'll like it. And if you don't, it's okay, because you probably won't remember in the morning…Well, actually you probably will. I like my girls to remember me. Your dosage isn't that strong." He laughed before kissing her mouth roughly.

Brooke brought her hands up to his chest and weakly tried to push him away. This wasn't happening. This was not happening.

She pushed once more with all her might and he fell backwards tripping on the broom. She stumbled towards the door.

"You stupid bitch!" He jumped up and grabbed her arm, slamming her back against the wall and then took a hard punch to her face, "You aren't going anywhere."

Brooke slid down against the wall, holding her face and trying to will herself to sober up, to be stronger than whatever drug he had put in her drink.

"Please stop." She whimpered, pulling herself into a ball. There was no point in screaming, with the blaring music. There was no way she was getting out of this. She had been so stupid to accept that drink from him. Now she was going to become another statistic. Her poor judgment had led her to this.

As he pulled her away from the wall and forced her to lie on the floor, Brooke forced herself to go somewhere else. She thought about how much she missed Oliver. As he ripped her dress and sat on top of her, she wondered if Haley could have been a really good friend. As he touched her all over, she wished that Lucas had come down to talk to her, to stop this from happening. As he entered her, she wondered if she deserved it.

She bit her lip hard, wondering how long this was going to go on. How long had she even been there?

Then, someone banged loudly on the door. At first Brooke thought she'd imagined it. But then he spoke.

"Go away! People are in here!" He grunted before returning his attention to Brooke.

But the person didn't go away. "Open this door now or I'm going to kick it down." The voice was loud and angry. Brooke prayed that someone was here to help her.

Mini Brad stood up, pulling up his pants and heading for the door. But whoever was on the other side obviously didn't want to wait because the door came crashing down, hitting the guy in the face and knocking him to the floor.

"Brooke! Oh my god. Brooke." Brooke turned her head, searching the dizziness for the source of the voice.

"Brooke, you are going to be okay. I'm here." The voice was right next to her now, and she could she who it was now. Lucas. Lucas Scott.

"I'm getting you out of here, okay? And then I'm going to call an ambulance. You're going to be okay."

"No, no. No cops. No ambulance. Home. Just take me home. Please." She cried, tears streaming down her face. Everything was becoming vivid again. She wished she'd been knocked unconscious by his punch.

"Brooke, we need to call the cops."

She shook her head, "No. No. I'll refuse it. Just get me out of here. I just want to get out of here."

She looked up at him. He looked absolutely tormented. The pain on his face was startling.

"Okay." She felt herself being lifted from the ground, and she clung to Lucas' shirt with everything she had.

She kept her head buried in his chest until she felt the cold air hit her skin. Now that they were outside, she could hear that he had been whispering to her.

"You're going to be okay. I'm so sorry, I was too late. I'm so sorry, Brooke. I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay." He kept repeating all of this over and over.

With the only strength she had left, she looked up at him and saw that he was crying. Then, before passing out, she read the glowing sign above the receding building.

_Fate. _


	9. One More Bruise

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews. Love to hear y'alls thoughts. Hope this chapter is everything you wanted.

**_I don't care about clever I don't care about funny  
I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds  
I heard people die while they are trying to find them_**

**_I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless  
`Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track, yeah I'm on to a winner_**

A steady, low beeping gradually woke Brooke from her deep sleep. She struggled to open her eyes, but once she did, the bright light made her instantly close them. Where was she? She risked opening her eyes again, instantly taking in her surroundings. One thing was clear. She was in a hospital. But what was she doing in a hospital?

Brooke pushed herself up on her elbows, noting that she was in a small, private room. On the only tiny table in the corner, there was a vase of roses and a few balloons. She looked down at her body.

She was wearing a baby pink hospital gown, and an IV was hooked into her hand. She slowly moved her toes, her fingers, her legs, her arms, and her neck. Nothing hurt. She didn't feel bad, just really tired, the weird kind of tired you feel after you've slept too long.

She licked her lips, realizing she was beyond thirsty. There was a glass of water next to her bed, which she grabbed and drank greedily.

She brushed back some hair from her face and winced as her hand touched her cheek. She looked around the room for a mirror, but could see none.

That must be it. She must have fallen and hit her head or something.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I thought I saw you moving a little bit." A petite, red haired nurse smiled at Brooke and set down a tray of food. "Here, you must be starving."

Brooke managed a confused smile, "Um…how long have I been asleep?"

"About 18 hours. But that's okay, you needed it." The smile that the nurse gave now was one that, to Brooke, looked like pity.

"I…I fell?" She asked, embarrassed that she couldn't even remember.

The nurse stopped what she was doing and looked sadly at Brooke. "You don't remember." She didn't say it as a question, but as a fact.

Brooke shook her head, reaching thankfully for the sandwich on the tray. "I do clumsy things all the time. Must have taken a hard fall."

The nurse pressed her lips together and nodded, "You know. I'm going to go tell that nice young man that you are awake. I finally convinced him to go get some food. Hadn't left your side once before now."

Before Brooke could question her, the nurse was gone. What man? Oliver? It could only be him, right? She did have his number in her bag in case anything would ever happen.

But it wasn't Oliver who walked in the door only a minute later.

"Lucas?" She dropped her spoonful of jello on her tray.

His blue eyes looked glassy. He looked exhausted.

He walked straight over to her, taking her hand. "Brooke." He managed to say, worry plainly written across his face. Are you okay?"

"What…" She looked at their intertwined hands and felt strange. The gesture was almost too personal. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas searched her face for a long while. "You don't remember?"

Brooke felt her body give an involuntary shake. She searched Lucas' eyes for any hint of what had happened to her, or for any reason he was here with her now.

"I fell?" She tried again, beginning to realize that that possibility was wishful thinking. Something bad had happened to her.

Lucas looked away for a second, breaking their intense eye contact.

"Lucas, what's going on? What happened?"

He looked back at her and squeezed her hand, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Brooke shrugged, "Waking up here."

"No, try to think back before that."

Brooke searched her memory, but it was fuzzy. She vaguely remembered a purple dress. A club opening.

"Fate." She whispered, and Lucas looked back at her.

"Fate," He repeated, squeezing her hand again.

She continued trying to pull pieces together – dancing, drinking, then she'd gone somewhere with … Not Lucas, but he had been there, or she had been thinking about him … but with who … Mini Brad.

Brooke gasped as the all too real memory flashed through her. She could feel him again, beating her, hurting her, taking her.

"Oh my god." She shook her head, and tears immediately began to fall down her cheeks, cheeks that she know knew were bruised.

Lucas reached for her, but Brooke pulled away. "Don't touch me. Please, don't touch me." She took her hand away, even though she felt cold without it.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke." He managed to say, tears of his own falling silently down his face. "I wasn't there soon enough. I let this happen to you."

This made her cry harder, to the point where she was gasping for breath painfully, since she now realized that her ribs were most likely bruised as well. This couldn't be real. This had not happened to her. How could she have let this happen? And Lucas had seen her that way.

She tried to quiet herself, but she couldn't. Her whole body was shaking, and this time, when Lucas put and arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, she didn't push him away.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, crying for her. Her doctor came in and out, his words already forgotten. Special Victims came in, and Brooke managed to retell what little she remembered, but Lucas did most of the talking. He had seen the guy, and the police were working on narrowing down the guest list of Fate's opening.

When they were alone, they didn't speak. Lucas knew there was nothing that he could say to Brooke that would make her feel better. Brooke, on the other hand, had so many things she wanted to say to Lucas, but the words wouldn't, or couldn't, come out.

"I told you not to bring me here." She finally said, her voice barely audible.

"I didn't listen to you." He responded simply, and Brooke felt his shoulders shrug from behind her.

"Thank you." Brooke turned her face and met the beautiful eyes that had been haunting her. They were more beautiful than any of her diamonds. She found herself wondering what she would do, what she would give up, for a chance to look into them forever.

And that's when she realized she had to pull away. This situation was entirely too complicated. If Lucas ever found out about her, he'd be disgusted. He'd want nothing to do with her, and he'd probably think that she had deserved what had happened to her. Plus, there was also the issue of his gorgeous Peyton. Had he ever found out that she was cheating on him? Or was she still the one who he went home to at night?

Brooke wasn't really sure if she wanted to know if he was still with Peyton or not. If he was, that meant he would never pick Brooke over her. If he wasn't ... well, that meant he might be feeling some of the same things she was feeling. That was a concept Brooke wouldn't let herself dwell on, because in the end, he'd leave her. He'd realize she wasn't worth the diamonds that adorned her body.

XXXX

Brooke stopped at her door. "Thanks for bringing me home."

Lucas smiled softly, and Brooke could see the care written across his face. Had anyone ever looked at her like that?

"No problem."

The hallway became silent, neither really knowing what to say. Was this goodbye?

Brooke cleared her throat, "And thanks for..." She trailed off, not knowing how to convey how grateful she was to him. There was no doubt in her mind that things would have gotten much worse if Lucas hadn't been there.

"You don't have to thank me, Brooke." He placed a hand on her bruised cheek, "You know...You have to know...There are a lot of things that I want to say to you, but I don't want to put all of this on you now."

Brooke's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to know what he was going to say, she wanted to know more than anything. But she was used to putting aside what she wanted.

"Yeah." She slid her key into the door and then turned back to Lucas, "I'll see you around? We'll see each other when they catch..." Once again, she was unable to finish. She knew what happened to her. She'd accepted it, in a way. But saying the words out loud, talking about it so simply, made it too real, too ordinary.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, his face clouding over. "You have my number. If you need anything, call me, okay?"

Brooke smiled and slid into her apartment, closing the door firmly behind her.

Then she sat down on her bed, pulled the covers over her bruised body, and cried.

XXXX

Her utility bill was going to double this month. Brooke stepped out the shower, steam swirling around her. It was her tenth shower that day. She couldn't get him off her. She kept remembering his rough hands on her skin, and as her bruises darkened across her body, so did her heart.

She hadn't left her apartment in a week. Rodger and Sammy had both come to check on her multiple times, but Brooke had barely been able to keep a conversation with either. She spent her time showering, bathing, watching movies, and sleeping. She didn't answer her phone when it rang, instead letting every message go to her answering machine. Lucas had called six times, once every day, aside from today. She wondered if he'd finally given up.

A part of her wished he hadn't.

She'd talked to Sarah Lawson, the main detective handling her case, a couple times, but there were no new leads. Apparently the guest list they had been researching didn't include everyone invited. Brooke didn't really care if they caught him or not. The damage was already done. Putting him in jail wouldn't really make her feel better. She couldn't see anything making her feel better.

She toweled herself off, shaking her wet hair until it wasn't dripping any longer. She had avoided looking at herself in the mirror, but she couldn't help taking a look. Her bruises were healing, even though their dark color made it look the opposite. The most startling thing that she noticed was the emptiness in her eyes. The fact that she could recognize that in herself shook her.

How was it far that the guy who did this to her was off somewhere, probably doing the same thing to another girl without a care in the world, and she was here, locked inside her own apartment.

Life wasn't fair, Brooke had always known that. But wouldn't there be a day when she could catch a break? When someone would look at her and think, "I wish I was Brooke Davis."

The phone rang and Brooke jumped, slamming her elbow into the cabinet.

"Damnit." She rubbed her sore elbow, then bitterly rolled her eyes, "What's one more bruise?"

The machine picked up, and Lucas' voice filled her apartment.

"Hey, Brooke. It's Lucas. I'm just calling to check up on you...again...Look, I'm getting worried. I'm not far away, so I'm going to come stop by okay? So if you can hear this, see you soon."

Brooke realized that she wasn't all that surprised that Lucas was going to come check on her. He was that type of guy. She was surprised at the anxious feeling that filled her body at the thought of seeing him.

She called down to Rodger to tell him to be expecting Lucas. She threw on some shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top and then quickly ran a comb through her damp hair. She didn't bother with makeup.

The minutes that it took for Lucas to arrive felt like hours and seconds all at once. Brooke couldn't tell if it took him too long or if he got there too soon when she heard a knock at her door.

She walked over to the door slowly and checked the peephole twice before opening the door.

"Hi." Her voice came out normal, but she was shaking inside. She didn't know how she wanted this to go.

"Brooke." He smiled with his mouth and his eyes, only letting the smile falter for a second when he caught sight of all her darkened bruises.

"Come in." She pulled the door open more, granting him entrance.

Lucas followed her inside, taking in her room quietly, seemingly waiting for her to speak.

Brooke watched him for a moment, wishing she could read his mind. What was he thinking about? The wondering became too much.

"Sorry I haven't been able to call you back..." She didn't finish her sentence, realizing she had no ready excuse.

"It's okay." He turned and looked at her. His expression was soft and there was something so genuine in his eyes, Brooke couldn't help herself.

She reached out and pulled him into a hug. She liked the fact that he made her feel protected and safe. Even before everything that happened, Brooke always felt she had to constantly be on guard for herself. It was nice to relax, if only for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair, still holding her tight against him.

Brooke shook her head against his chest, "Not really."

"I'm sorry." He pulled back and he placed a hand softly on her cheek, running his thumb over the bruise that lay there.

"I know."

Without her even saying, he somehow knew that she didn't want to talk about it. She did want to go through the experience again and again. It happened, and she was dealing with it. If she wanted help, she would ask.

"You hungry? I'll get you some dinner."

Brooke smiled, "You don't have to do that."

He laughed, "Yeah, but I want to. Are you up for it?"

At that moment, Brooke caught her reflection in the mirror. How could she go out in public like this? She didn't need people seeing her this way. It would be humiliating.

Lucas caught on to her concern and sat down in one of Brooke's chairs. "Or you know...I'm actually really craving Chinese. Want to order in?"

Brooke bit her lip. Looking at him, sitting in her apartment, she felt scared at how happy that sight made her. She should send him away now, and tell him to stay out of her life. Thanks, but you're not needed any more. Because even if he made her happy for a little while, sooner or later he was going to find out who she really was, and what she did. He'd find out about Nathan, and he'd find out about what she'd almost done with Dan. He'd find out what she'd done with so many other men. He would hate her. It would break her.

"Brooke?" Lucas placed a hand on her arm, bringing her attention back the present.

"Yeah, Chinese sounds great."

What's one more bruise?


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I've been MIA. But for those of you who write, you know that it's not something you can force. However, for a few months now, I've been feeling the itch to start again, and I owe it to all of my amazing reviewers to finish up these stories. Thanks to everyone who still checks in. Within the next couple of months, ALL of my stories will get an update/or a finalizing chapter.

Queen of Diamonds: Update

Cold as Fire: Update

Until the Tears Stop Falling: Finalizing chapter

If I Ask You Again: Finalizing chapter

Princeton Perfect: Finalizing chapter

When It All Comes Back to You: Finalizing chapter

The Holiday: Summer Lovin': Finalizing chapter

Once this has all happened, I have two stories I've been playing around with: A Damon/Elena and a Klaus/Caroline. Which one would y'all like a little preview of?

Keep smiling,

Alex


	11. Ready or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

**"Diamonds are nothing more than chunks of coal that stuck to their jobs."**

**Malcolm Forbes**

_Be fearless. _Brooke raised an eyebrow, crumpling up the chocolate wrapper.

"Awesome advice, candy bar." She mumbled, throwing the trash at the waste- basket and missing. If only life were that simple.

Reality was complicated. Actually, complicated would be an understatement. Brooke couldn't even remember a time when her life made sense.

She'd seen Lucas often in the past two weeks. He'd come over with some sort of take-out and they'd watch a movie or drink wine. Brooke knew she was being an idiot. There was no possible way for the situation to work out. There was to be no fairytale ending. Too many people were involved, and too many people would be hurt if secrets came to the surface. But for whatever reason, she couldn't say no to him. He'd show up at her door with his warm smile and she'd be unable to send him away. He was so nice to have around though, especially when the silence of her apartment threatened to overwhelm.

Her bruises were almost completely faded allowing her to venture out of her apartment a few times. She only made short trips, to the grocery store or for some coffee. Flashbacks and anxiety would force her to return and bolt herself in, every click of a deadbolt giving her reassurance that no one was getting in.

Roger and Sammy had returned from their cruise and checked in on her every once in a while. She suspected that Lucas had told them what happened, but they never let on. But Brooke knew that the sadness in their eyes was for her. She hated that look, but she appreciated their care.

A knock at the door made her jump, almost making her loose hold of her wine glass. "Coming!"

She unlatched her four locks, took a look through the keyhole, and finally opened the door. His blue eyes still made her heart thump.

"Hey." He grinned, holding up a bag from Samurai, a local sushi restaurant, and a recently released scary movie. "I hope you're hungry, because I got a lot of food. I couldn't help myself, it's just so good." Lucas made his way into the apartment, looking completely relaxed and at home. He had a calming way about him that made Brooke feel safe and, if she dared to let herself, happy.

"I'm starved. I'll open another bottle of wine. I'm just finishing off the rest of an old one."

"Great." He set the bag on the small table near the TV and popped in the movie. "Get some napkins while you're in there!" He called over his shoulder, wrestling with the broken remote.

Brooke watched him for a moment from the doorway of her kitchen. The scene before her looked so normal, so right.

But he wasn't hers, not really.

They didn't talk about Peyton, and Brooke had no idea what their situation was. Not that it mattered. She could never really be with Lucas, not after what she had done with his father and brother. He would never forgive her, and worse, he would be disgusted.

"You going to come over here?" Lucas was smiling, watching her watch him, and she shook herself out of her daze. His eyes always seemed intense, even when his voice and demeanor was soft. She wondered sometimes if he could read her thoughts with that gaze.

Blushing, she pushed herself away from the doorframe. "Sorry, yeah. Let's eat."

* * *

"That was actually really good." Brooke commented as the credits began to roll, looking over to Lucas who was still covering his face with his hands.

"I don't know how you watch these alone, or at all."

Brooke shrugged, "Real life is scarier."

She meant the comment to be casual, and off-handed, but she regretted it instantly.

"Brooke …" Lucas lowered his hands from his face, "Really, how are you doing. I know that you are tired of-"

"Yeah, I am tired of talking about it Lucas. Please, leave it." She stood up, trying to end the conversation there, but Lucas was tired of her shutting down. He'd tried to get her to open up time and time again, but she wasn't having it. Every time he tried she'd put up walls to high to climb.

"Brooke, come on. You don't have to wrestle your feelings alone. I'm here for you. And what about Haley? She said you haven't been returning her calls. If you need a girl to talk to, you could always talk to her. She's an amazing person and would never-"

Brooke let out a huge, frustrated breath. "Lucas, I said leave it."

She didn't want to talk about Fate anymore. What happened was awful, but it was done, over. They were probably never going to find who did it, so she might as well let that go. And how could she talk to Haley, lean on Haley, when she had let Nathan give her diamonds. It didn't matter that she hadn't know who either of them was, it was unforgivable just the same.

"What about trying to talk to Oliver?" Lucas supplied, quietly picking up the empty food containers.

"Not this again. I already explained that situation to you. Oliver doesn't want to hear from me. I tried once. It's done. Oliver knows where to find me if he decides."

"He would if he knew-"

"Damnit Lucas! Stop it! Just stop it! I don't want to parade what happened to me all over the city, or use it as some sort of pity bargaining chip for friendship. People have their own problems, okay? Can't you understand that I just want to stop remembering it, stop talking about it? End of discussion."

Her eyes were fiery and bright, and Lucas couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she was, even overcome with emotion. But he hated that she was so locked up inside, so shut down. He knew that it would be hard to talk about the wreckage that was left of Brooke's mind and heart after what happened to her, but he felt like she needed to, in order to heal. He knew that she needed to. But he knew he had to tread carefully. He was still surprised that Brooke hadn't pushed him away already. He considered himself lucky that she let him come around at all. And for know he would let her pretend like she was okay, because he couldn't risk losing her, or leaving her alone.

And Brooke wouldn't budge. Talking about what happened to her made her feel weak, and she didn't want people to feel sorry for her. She hated that. No one would ever to be able to look at her again without thinking about what had happened.

Lucas sensed Brooke was on the verge of another complete emotional shutdown. He held up his hands, "Okay, okay. I'm done."

She sighed, releasing tension. "Good."

* * *

After Lucas left, Brooke laid awake for a long time, staring up at her ceiling.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself for the thousandth time. Every minute she spent with Lucas was only going to make their inevitable separation harder. But she couldn't, or didn't want to, find the strength to push him away. He was really all she had now that she'd hurt Oliver and pushed Haley away. And she hadn't been to any function, party, or event since Fate.

Her days were long, with only occasional gym and store visits. Spending time with Lucas made a day worth it. She knew that was wrong. This wasn't her life. She needed to get back to the life she had built for herself and forget the past couple of months.

It was time for her to get out there again. She rolled over and turned on her side lap. Pulling open the drawer, she grabbed a stack of unopened invitations.

Whether Brooke was ready or not, the Queen of Diamonds was in demand.


End file.
